


in the light of your supernova

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: The clouds looked like they were bleeding,he thought, the scarlet hue smudged across a sky that was no longer the beautiful blue Gon had once known and would never be again. And even now, that bright red was fading into an infinity of black with each passing second.How many more minutes of sunlight did they have left? Six minutes? Five? There was nothing they could really do in that short amount of time.“I don’t know,” Gon admitted. “I never thought that, well-”“That we’d get to see the end of the world? Yeah. Me neither.”





	in the light of your supernova

“What do you want to do now?” 

Killua’s voice was quiet. It sounded small in a way Gon had never heard before. The thought that he might never hear Killua’s voice again made his eyes burn and his throat ache. He swallowed and stared up at the heavens.

 _The clouds looked like they were bleeding,_ he thought, the scarlet hue smudged across a sky that was no longer the beautiful blue Gon had once known and would never be again. And even now, that bright red was fading into an infinity of black with each passing second. 

How many more minutes of sunlight did they have left? Six minutes? Five? There was nothing they could really do in that short amount of time.

“I don’t know,” Gon admitted. “I never thought that, well-”

“That we’d get to see the end of the world? Yeah. Me neither.”

 Gon clenched his hands into fists. He was hyper-aware of everything: the dying sun’s rays on his skin, the blood pumping in his veins, the warm breath of wind brushing against his hair-

The boy who he had chosen to spend his last eight minutes alive with, lying on his back next to Gon in the soft grass, his silver hair glowing in the fading light like he was made from the stars themselves.

Gon’s heart throbbed and he sucked in a shuddering breath. “Killua?”

“Yeah?”

“This really sucks.”

Killua laughed brokenly. “Yeah. It does.”

There wasn’t much more to say. Gon didn’t really know what else he  _could_  say. All they could really do was wait for the last of their sun’s beams to reach Earth, and then...what? They would freeze to death? He really hoped not. He had always hoped his death would be painless, quick. But the universe seemed to have other plans in mind.

At least he had met Killua. If nothing else, he was happy for that.

“Where’s your aunt?” Killua asked, filling in the silence.

“She’s with my dad. He called her when the news came out, said he was coming back to spend the rest of the time with her.”

“You…don’t want to be with them?”

The question was half-pained, and Gon knew it took all of Killua’s willpower to speak it out loud.

“It's not that, you know, I didn’t  _want_ to be there,” Gon said. He reached out to twist a piece of grass between his thumb and finger, a prickling warmth spreading across his cheeks. “Its just- I wanted to be with you. I knew that, instinctively, as soon as we found out what was happening. I said goodbye to Aunt Mito already. She understood.”

Killua was silent. Gon simply waited. There wasn’t much else he could do at this point anyway.

“Why?” Killua finally choked out. “Gon, you-you have a family. A  _real_ family, not like mine. Why would you want to spend it with-with someone like me?”

Gon frowned. “Why  _wouldn’t_  I want to spend it with you? I care about Aunt Mito, but. Killua, you’re my best friend, and I-”

 _I never said it,_ Gon realized. He had never told Killua how he felt about him. 

Well. There was no time like the present.

Gon plunged ahead, blurting out honestly before he could overthink what he was saying, “I  _love_ you, Killua. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere other then where you are! So, if the world is really ending, I want to stay by your side. It's where I belong.”

Killua made a choking noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Gon saw him throw an arm over his red face and take in a deep, unsteady breath.

Killua muttered, “That’s- that’s one way to confess, I guess.”

“Ha, sorry." Gon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should’ve said it sooner. But-”

“-better late then never,” Killua finished and Gon could hear the slight, bitter smile in his tone.

Wordlessly, Killua reached out with one hand. Gon grabbed it immediately, interlocking their fingers and holding on tight.

They fit perfectly.

“You know that, um. That I-I love you, too, right?” Killua stuttered out.

Gon’s lips twitched upwards. Killua always got so embarrassed over the littlest things.

He squeezed their hands. “Yeah. I do.”

Killua exhaled heavily. “God. Our timing is really bad. We could’ve done this years ago. Maybe we could’ve, I dunno,  _done_  something.”

Gon thought back on everything they’d experienced together- watching lightning storms in Gon’s room with all the lights turned off, texting memes and other stupid images at each other for hours until they realized it was time to go to school, sharing uniforms and chocolate fudge sundaes after class ended, the way Gon’s stomach flipped whenever Killua looked at him with that soft, indescribable look in his incredible blue eyes-

Gon sighed wistfully. “Probably. But, it's okay. I think we kind of knew it, anyway.”

“...yeah, we did.”

Gon giggled. “We say yeah, a lot. Did you ever notice?”

Killua snorted. “Yeah. Wait-  _shit!_  Damn it, Gon!”

Gon laughed as Killua swore loudly. 

The pale teen gestured vaguely with the hand not interlocked with Gon’s. “I dunno there’s something- just really satisfying about that word. Sue me! No one cares, anyway, the world is ending!”

Gon could feel the heat from the sun already starting to disappear. He inhaled-  _filling his whole chest with oxygen and the faint smell of Killua’s shampoo and dirt and grass and the living earth around them-_ and let it out slowly.

“At least we have each other,” he said softly.

Killua’s fingers tightened around his. For a moment, they were both quiet.

Then Killua whispered, “I’m glad we’re together, Gon. I’m really, really glad.” 

His voice cracked on the last word and Gon shut his eyes to hide his own burning tears.

“Me too, Killua. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back in............September 2016! This was one of the first drabbles I ever wrote on tumblr, it wasn't for a prompt or anything though. I just felt like writing something and this was the very very angsty result haha ^^; I'm trying to bring all of my writing from tumblr to here in case anything bad happens and I loose my account, so that's why I'm finally uploading this onto ao3! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
